User blog:PF News/Tri-State Gazette, Issue 77
On the left is the Giant "Scene Setter" wall decoration kit and next to it is my Transforming Perry plush figure looking at three of them hung on the wall. The wall decorations use static electricity to help cling to the wall, but you'll have to use tape or thumbtacks if you want them to straighten completely out. You're going to need invitations and when the party is over, thank you cards to send to all your guests. Candles for your cake, balloons (which can be filled with helium), streamers, confetti, party hats, some foil swirl decorations to hang from the ceiling, a balloon bouquet, pull-top drink bottles, and "Platypus Anonymous" cups that you can write your name on. The balloon bouquet is made by Anagram Balloons, and the pull-top bottles are made by Zak! Designs, part of their Zak!Kidz line. If you follow the links, you'll see that they have even more Phineas and Ferb items. Everything else featured in this review is made by DesignWare. To keep everyone entertained, there is a "Pin the Tail on Perry" game. Most of the paper blindfolds that come with it have the "Perry face" on them, but there's one with the fabulous glasses that we saw Agent P wear as a disguise back in "Vanessassary Roughness". Quite a bit of this year's merchandise is themed around him, but the glasses are also showing up in a few more places, such as the sunglasses shown right next to it. After that, we have bracelets, magnifying glasses, a "clicking camera" that will show some scenes when you look in them and press the button, binoculars, skateboards, a plastic hat, temporary tattoos and pencils. The last item is the "Mega Mix Value Pack". It contains tops, kalidascopes (prism viewers), dog tags, kazoos, flying discs with a thrower and secret ID cards. It appears that someone took the ID cards out of the package before I bought it. I didn't even notice that until now. Now that you've seen all the things that might be given out at a Phineas and Ferb-themed party (and remember, that's not including earlier party supplies that are still available), whatcha gonna do about carrying all of them home? Well, there's some "loot bags", but I think you will need something a little bigger. You could always use the plastic hat to carry them in, but why not get a 4½" high pail with two Perry faces printed on it. Or better yet, a lunchbox-style metal container with the fabulous glasses on it? Actually, if you also included the drinking cup and a plastic water bottle, you might wind up needing all three of these to carry them in. With the exception of the plastic pails, plastic hats, binoculars and toy cameras, all of the products made by DesignWear are part of the Teal of Approval line. Even the fabulous Perry face metal party favor container is included. So you know you're getting quality products. And, it's not just a marketing slogan used by just one company. I think this is going to be used on many more products in the future. Now, all of this is pretty good, and if you were to go to both Party City and Walmart, you could put together a great party, filled with lots of treats and lots of fun. But if you really wanted to go over the top, do a search for "Phineas" on the Party City website. They have even more than what's in the store. The Deluxe Party Kit for 8 guests and 16 guests is a great value. It includes some of the things I've listed in this issue, some that were in issue 75 and new things like the centerpiece kit, blowouts (noisemakers), and the customizable birthday banner . From there, add some sticker packs, popping candy, an award ribbon, a few more items over at the Birthday Express website, and you can turn your great party into a Ferb-tastic party for all your Phinatics. |} ---- Got a question or comment about this issue? Leave them below. |} 077 Category:Inactive blogs